The Morning After
by IllusionsOfFireAndLight
Summary: Roxas wakes up to find two things: 1 that he has a major headache and 2 he's not alone....Implied AkuRoku. Don't hurt us...


**Bold:WrathoftheElite **

_Italic:Ilostmyname_

**A/N: Hello human slaves…I mean loved readers. This is one crack fic that Ilostmyname and I came up with while waiting for a ride home. **_Thank you ride for being late other you wouldn't be enjoying or hating this fic._** Yep. So enjuoy (pronounced enjoo oi)…oh and one more thing……..REVIEW!**

The Morning After

By: IllusionsOfFireAndLight

Roxas POV

I feel like someone hit over the head with a hammer. The light isn't helping much.

"Nggggh!" Why are all the rooms so bright??!! I rolled on to my other side away from the window and my arm went around something long, hard and narrow. I turned my head to see what I put my arm over and all I saw was Axel's red hair and smirking face.

"Didn't get enough of that last night, huh?" He said in a said in a seductively teasing tone.

" Nyeaaaa! Axel?!" I pulled back my arm from his waist like it was on fire.

"'Sup Roxy-bear."

"What?! Why are you…what is…where am I…….._why am I naked?!"_ I just realized that I was completely naked on my best friend's bed with him next to me, not a good combination. And I started to feel myself blush with embarrassment.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" His voice peaked with curiosity and, what else, heartbreak perhaps? Kinda strange to think that when we don't have hearts.

I tried to remember something, anything that would give a clue to what happened. "Well…I remember a big party in your room…and I think that Saix was snuggling up with some people, Xigbar especially. But other than that…nothing."

"Not even the great sex we had?"

"Mmmmnope…WAIT. WHAT!?" he put his finger on my mouth so gently, that I felt my blush get worse.

" Shh! Don't speak." He whispered it in my ear so tenderly that I was positive that I was either going to nose bleed or pass out, when he pulled back he said. "Why ruin this wonderful moment? Just ask Demyx. He'll give you all the juicy details."

" Demyx was in on this?!" My brain in all of its hangoveredness (_an: I know that's not a word; don't bug me_) was starting to fry.

"Dude, the entire Organization was in on this." Now I was scared sheistless. The entire Organization! All fourteen?!?

"_Whatthefusonofa_…!?! Wait, then why am I the only one here…?" I think I nearly screamed that one. Shouldn't the entirety of our group be here feeling like crap as much as I am?

"Well…everyone figured we could use some _alone time_." He said dangerously close to my face.

"GAH!" I jumped so much that I uncovered myself. Axel wasn't shy about staring. Then Demyx said through the door.

"Hey guys!" He looks at Axel with a knowing look, "So…how was it?" I cannot believe he just said that.

"_Heavenly" _He said in a voice as smooth as silk "_…_Now, Demyx…if you please… Could you…?" he said with a domineering tone. He motioned for Demyx to leave.

"Fine. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone…for now. By order of number, remember? It's my turn next." He said in a slightly lecherous tone. Wait…by order of number? Axel was eight!! Who else had I done this with?

"Hey! This kid's mine now, got it memorized?" And to prove his point he snaked his arm over my bare waist. I could only stare in shock.

"Fine…I see how it is." He was disappointed as he left.

"Now, where were we?" Axel said with a voice laced with seduction. He leaned in over me.

"Um…Axel?" I pulled away in fear. Axel pulled back, with a disappointed look.

"I know, I know. You're probably in extreme hangover mode right now. I'll let you sleep. Catch you later Roxy-bear!" As he left the bed and got dressed, he only put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and when he got to the door he said, "Be good. And if you can't be good, be good at it." He left. I didn't realize exactly how red I got until I fainted.

Axel POV

_Roxas has passed out drunk on my bedroom floor, "Well he's not getting up anytime soon. Who woulda thunk he'd chug the whole keg of Irish Whiskey…" I personally didn't drink much, maybe 2 or 3 shots (see I can be responsible, especially when Larxene's in a room with me; sometimes you just gotta wonder what would happen if you got drunk with her near…)_

"_Dude's got skills," Demyx said in awe. All the booze had already washed out of his system. Go figure, he is water element. _

"_Now…what to do with him…" I pulled out my plotting face._

" _Ooh ooh! I know! I know!!!" He raised his hand like a small child would. I gestured for him to speak. "Let's put shaving cream on his hand and tickle his face with a feather. Then when he goes to scratch…_KABLAM! _The shaving cream goes all over his face." I gave him my best WTF face. "_Then,_ when he goes to the bathroom in the morning, he'll think he has rabies!" he seemed like an excited puppy._

" ………………_No." I promptly rejected._

"_Fine! I don't suppose you have a better idea!" I almost felt bad, he seemed like he was about to cry. But that was Demyx for you. Gotta learn when to hold back. Suddenly, my evil genius mind emerged with an idea Zexion would even compliment. _

"_Actually…I think I do…" I gave my best evil smirk and explained my plan to Demyx._

_END FLASHBACK_

I try to keep myself from laughing as I leave my room, when I see Demyx we do our secret hand shake too elaborate to explain.

"Nice job dude!" He said while laughing.

"I was pretty great was I?" I reply vainly. "But the thing you added last minute, the "by order of number" thing, was absolutely priceless. The look on his face! Don't let anyone tell you you're not funny, got it memorized?" I cannot believe it went so well.

" Heh. Thanks Axel." He blushes like he normally does when he gets complimented.

"Hey! None of that! I'm already with Roxas, remember?" We brake out into fits of laughter. I think Roxas must have heard that last part because he let out an agonized groan.

"So when we gonna tell him it was all fake?" Demyx asks with only slight curiosity.

" Hmmm…after lunch. I'm starved." I wasn't lying I hadn't eaten since yesterday and it was munchtime. As we start to leave Roxas lets out a tormented scream and I can't help but laugh.

**FIN**

**A/N: It was Ilostmyname's idea ("**_Wouldn't it be funny if Roxas wakes up with a hangover to find Axel next to him?"_**), but my premise ("Wouldn't it be funny if it was all a cruel, sick joke?") So this was born…REVIEW! **_Didn't you write that at the beginning? _**They were so busy laughing…or crying with hate, that they probably forgot. So I just reminded them. Got it memorized now? **_Whatever oh and a reminder, we will sick Axel on all the flamers. _**Aka me. You do not want to deal with an angry me….**_No, no you don't!_

_**We Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized? If it did, then AkuRoku would exist, and because there would be so much yaoi loving, the plotline would be very limited…**_


End file.
